


Cafeteria Hysteria

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Series: Sherlolly promptology [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A show for the whole of Barts cafeteria, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, Sherlock gatecrashing Molly's 'date', Sherlock in a jealous rage, Sherlolly - Freeform, everyone loves sweet Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Science of Sherlolly prompted me: Congratulations on the followers, I’m honoured to be your first, I've had such a bad week and would love anything with a jealous Sherlock, like really jealous Sherlock, that would be wonderful (hope you're well) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafeteria Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescienceofsherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/gifts).



> Happy birthday for my darling The Science of Sherlolly, I wanted to have this ready when I wish you happy birthday
> 
> I certainly didn't manage the prompt during the week you weren't so happy but I thought I could redeem myself by having it ready for your birthday only to see you are heading out already!! I thought I had more time!

The doors to the morgue crashed open, Sherlock stormed in, face set in a scowl, a pathology intern came scuttling out to see what the commotion was about before turning back at the sight of a murderous Sherlock Holmes. Unfortunately Tina was not quick enough on her feet and Sherlock swivelled toward her, his piercing gaze pinning her to the spot.

Tina gulped, she stood trembling, like a deer caught in headlights, too terrified to just run.

"Where is Molly Hooper?" His tone was arctic.

Tina shivered, "Sh-sh-she... She," Tina's hand came up over her mouth.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, patience gone, "Is. She. Here?" Simple enough question, let's see if it's beyond this moron's powers of comprehension.

Tina nodded her head, her eyes flitting toward the cafeteria as she did so, telling Sherlock all he needed to know. Flicking his hand at her in dismissal, he strolled back out of the morgue heading to the cafeteria to find Miss Molly.

Tina sagged in relief, if his gaze had turned her into a marionette and he her puppet master, the flick of his wrist had effectively cut those strings; setting her loose and leaving her with no support to stand. As she slumped against the wall she gave thanks that he was looking for Molly and not herself. He was sexy as hell but he was _clearly_ unhinged. Tina was flabbergasted by the fact that Molły was still insisting that they were not a couple and _accepting dates_ , if Nathan was in the cafeteria with her right now..

She brought her thumb to her mouth and worked a nail furiously, wondering if she ought to call security, she shrugged and decided to let fate run its course. Nathan knew what he was getting into when he asked Dr Hooper in the first place, she'd tried to discourage him; Little Miss Perfect comes with a Mr Perfect. The fact that he had decided not to heed her warning, instead choosing to accuse her of being jealous of the petite registrar, meant that he'd lost any early warning system that he may have found in her as a friend.

Besides, he was an idiot, she wasn't _jealous_ of Molly Hooper, or Nathan-I-don't-stand-a-chance-Rickman, if she was jealous of anyone it would have to be Sherlock Holmes. Biting her bottom lip, her face took on a dreamy aspect, Molly hooper.. She smelt like lemons and sunshine, her luscious brown eyes like pools of melted chocolate, every time Dr Hooper caught her staring she just assumed she was daydreaming. She was so humble, half the staff were at least half way to being in love with her and most too scared of Sherlock bloody Holmes to even ask her for a date.

*****

Sherlock took the cafeteria by storm, banging the door against the wall earned him a glare from the counter lady until she saw who it was and smiled like a school girl, trilling little wave and all. Sherlock winked at her and she blushed, older ladies found him to be irresistible and unlike their younger counter-parts they did not generally find his arrogance off putting.

Her eyes darted guiltily towards Molly and Nathan who were in the corner sitting far too close for Sherlock's comfort. He stood staring at them, boring holes into their backs. Molly's head swung around moments later, pony tail gracefully arcing out behind her. Her eyes locked with his, rage boiling up when he recognised the look in them; defiance.

He cocked his head to the side, taking Molly and her date in. He remained singularly unimpressed with the date. _Pathology intern - really Molly? - graduated at least in part due to bought papers - Molly obviously doesn't know about that little tid bit_.

Sherlock's head rolled to the front in one smooth move, his eyes never left Molly's. Molly, clearly panicking at least a little but determined not to show it, flicked her pony tail and stubbornly turned back to her date.

Sherlock snapped, he would not be dismissed like a child by Molly Hooper, _he_ would be the one to do any dismissing. With this in mind he stormed over to the love birds table determined to break up the night now, enough was enough, whatever Molly was trying to prove could be done without the use of another man being near her.

He stalked over to the table and yanked out a seat, pushing his way into the middle of the pair at the table, Molly's eyes flashed in annoyance, the intern on the other hand appeared to be planning on playing nice, Sherlock smirked at him, _dull_.

Returning his attention to the far more interesting Molly Hooper his voice was low when he prodded, "Are you on a _date_? Dr Hooper?"

Nathan-the-intern stared at him looking utterly petrified, the clearly audible grinding of Sherlock's teeth only serving to terrify him further. Swallowing hard he attempted to discreetly whisper to Molly, "M-M-Molly, sh-sh-sh-sh.."

Molly opened her mouth to speak, before she could even get the first syllable out however, Sherlock informed him, "Yes, get out, _now_."

Molly's eyes blazed, her mouth was set in a line, she looked very much like she had murder on her mind - when the youngest pathologist ever to be appointed at Barts Hospital is looking at you with a murderous gleam, it may be time to reevaluate your choices - " _Sherlock_! He doesn't need to leave, if _I_ want him here, he can stay," this last was delivered with a flourish.

Sherlock glowered at Molly, "You shouldn't be accepting dates _Molly_."

"And why is that? Pray tell," Molly asked with a faux syrupy tone.

"It's called being a tease Molly, it's considered to be in poor taste!" Sherlock's teeth were barred on this last.

Molly grinned at him and leaned forward seductively before purring, "And who said anything about _teasing_ , Mr Holmes?"

Sherlock's jaw flexed, teeth nearing cracking point, his hand shot out and grasped Molly's wrist. His voice was eerily calm, like the lull before the storm, “Stop playing games Molly,” his face was far too close to hers, breath ghosting across her face, though it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, surprisingly.

Molly’s eyes closed briefly, Sherlock yanked her wrist, Molly gasped in surprise, her eyes flew open to see he’d managed to move closer. Looking at him was an almost a physical impossibility, her eyes were near crossing in an attempt to focus on him.

“Molly, Molly, Molly,” the sound of his voice made her jump, reality popped it’s head in. Molly  _finally_   remembered Nathan and considered how this must look to him.

Drawing a breath and trying not to focus on the humiliation she felt she turned to Nathan, “Ah, Nathan? I think…” the words fell like so many birds from the sky during hunting season. Molly’s mouth tightened, _Right, this has gone on long enough_.

Sherlock’s eyes widened when Molly turned back from Nathan’s seat, her voice coming low and hard.

“Shall we talk about who is playing games here Sherlock Holmes? Shall we talk about who is the _tease_? What was your plan? Hmm? To storm in here and break up my _date_? Which wasn’t a date? And once the date was broken up and I’m all alone you’ll mumble something about the yard, or John and Mary or even bloody Mycroft and you’ll just leave me to it, leave me to my boring _unfulfilled_ life!”

Sherlock, carefree now that he had indeed separated Molly from the attentions of the handsy intern she’d been out with drawled “Molly, perhaps if your life is so unfulfilling you should take up a hobby or..”

The whole cafeteria was agog, wondering if Dr Hooper was finally going to kill the mad prat, there’d been bets on during the recent tantrums about her attempts to date that he would simply disappear one afternoon and never be heard from again. She was capable, she had the means, the motive, and the brains not to get caught, especially with no Sherlock Holmes to investigate the matter.

Molly stood up and pushed her chair away, she laughed a bitter laugh and threw up her hands as if she couldn't deal with this level of idiocy any longer. “You don’t know _why_ my life is unfulfilled, **you** don’t know?” tilting her head and making a sweeping gesture to include all the diners, she informed him, “The whole goddamn cafeteria knows but the great consulting detective does not?” Her look was beyond disbelieving, even he could not be this naive.

Sherlock _was_ stunned, literally stunned, as though tasered or bitten by a snake, his mouth hung open as he looked around the room trying to discern the truth that they all seemed to be aware of that he could not grasp. For they were most assuredly in receipt of that knowledge, if their nodding was not enough to convince him their matching looks of utter incredulity at his obvious ignorance confirmed it. Pushing out from the table he stood, for no reason other than he was at a loss and was simply quite a physical person

Molly threw a hip and placed her hands on her hips, Sherlock stood unmoving, for once in his life at a complete loss as to how to respond to these… _accusations_?

“Okay, let’s try another tack shall we? Answer me this Sherlock, _why_ am I not allowed to date?” In the recesses of her mind, Molly’s inner Director of Etiquette fainted. To have this private conversation in the workplace? Molly just couldn’t bring herself to care, this ended tonight, no more dancing around the issue.

Sherlock looked relieved, a question, a solid question he could answer with logic as was his wont. “Well you need to remain safe while this whole Moriarty imposter is being…”

Molly tapped her foot, shaking her head she told him, ‘Hmm, nope, you dealt with the ‘Technimposter’ months ago.”

“Ah, well it’s so soon after your engagement..”

Molly shook her head again, “No Sherlock, I've had plenty of time to move on from Tom, and even if I hadn’t it wouldn't be up to _you_ to police _my_ dating life.” Sighing, she rubbed her face tiredly with her hands, defeated, her shoulders slumped. "You have to stop this Sherlock, I’m going to date and there isn't a thing you can do about it.”

Sherlock frowned, as he opened his mouth to respond one of the surgical interns, fancying himself a wit shouted, “I need a date for tomorrow for my sister’s wedding? I’ll take her off yer hands!” This was well met with guffaws from his fellow interns.

A shadow passed over Sherlock’s face, his eyes swivelled to the clown, then back to Molly, comprehension finally dawning, his whole face registering his surprise. His eyes locked onto Molly’s, he stepped toward her, she smiled, “Molly Hooper, would you like to go on a date with me? I don’t think Ill feel the need to sabotage this one.”

Molly snorted, “We’ll see.”

The same clown from earlier shouted out, “ Kiss her you fool! Before some other jealous idiot comes in and ruins it!”

“I think we’ve probably seen the last of jealous fools breaking up your dates.” He promised, tucking a strand of Molly’s hair behind her ear and smiling.

From the crowd again came the same voice, “Less talk, more lip!”

Sherlock needed no further encouragement, he closed the distance between them and caught her lips with his own, it was a movie ending worthy, toe curling, kiss. Everything Molly had wished for for years and everything Sherlock didn't know he’d been needing.

A great roar sounded from the cafeteria patrons, clapping, stamping, whistling. Molly blushed, hiding her face in Sherlock's coat, he appeared to feel no such embarrassment, pride being the paramount emotion on his face.

Remembering one of the moves he’d learnt when watching cheesy romantic movies in order to learn how to woo Janine - in particular a step he’d certainly had no use for with Janine. Knowing what his voice did to her limbic system, he rumbled in her ear, “Would you like to come to Baker Street for _coffee_?”

Molly’s sharp intake of breath was music to his ears, “I’ll take that as a yes? Hmm?” Molly nodded, still hiding under his coat. They made their way out of the cafeteria to a standing ovation, Molly embarrassed but laughing and taking the ribbing in the good natured spirit with which it was intended.

Hand in hand they walked out into the night to find a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, subscriptions, they're golden people, they make writers so very happy! Happy writers type more!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr?](http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com) Come and chat!


End file.
